1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to interface devices and, more particularly, is directed toward a device which provides modality interface compatibility between a computer system having an industry standard magnetic tape drive interface and peripheral image acquisition processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, manufacturers of computer systems provide interface units which are specifically designed to operate with their system. However, virtually every digital imaging modality and film digitizer available today has a vendor supplied magnetic tape drive as an existing peripheral unit, or as an available option, and standard software to transfer images and patient data to and from the tape drive. Although there is an industry standard tape drive interface, there is no industry standard interface through which data is made available for general access by peripheral processing systems.